Book 1 of Moon Legend: A Hidden Past
by kireitenshi00
Summary: A new threat has been discovered. One that the senshi can't control. Until strangers appear with unknown powers. But are they allies? Or enemies?
1. The Guardians

Yo! This is me! Sailor Universe! Back again in another action packed adventure! I do not own Sailor Moon although I wish I did! I wonder if $16.16 is enough… Oh well! ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1 

It was a hot summer day in July and five twenty-one year olds were walking over to Graeter's Ice Cream Parlor. "And tell me again _WHY_ we couldn't take your car?" griped one of the girls. 

"Because it's a nice day!" said another cheerfully.

"Nice day my ass…" grumbled the previous girl. 

"She's got a point," chimed in another.

"Look you guys! I don't feel like playing peacemaker so let's just get some ice cream!" proclaimed a fourth girl. All at once they started to talk saying whether they should have brought the car or not. A shrill whistle broke out. "SHUT UP!" yelled a fifth girl. "Honestly you guys still act like we're back in school again! Priyal, we did not bring the car because it dose not fit us all, Bizz is right it's hot as hell out here, Ashley she does have a point, Rachel… just shut up," she finished. 

"Thanks Madeline," they chorused. 

"What would you guys do without me?" she smiled.

"Live free of tyranny…" said Rachel. "Oh crap!" cried Rachel as she took off down the street with Madeline chasing after her. Priyal just shook her head grinning. Priyal, the shortest of the group, had short black hair and brown eyes. Her Indian heritage showed clearly with her tan skin as well as her slim figure from playing professional tennis. Bizz short for Elizabeth, was your average, plain, everyday, adrenaline maniac. She loved danger and was not afraid to show it. Her arms were well toned from the competitive swimming that she participated in. She had brown curly hair and brown eyes. Ashley, the runner of the group had blonde hair with blue eyes. Her legs were muscled from all the running she did in track. Now the two running ahead were Madeline and Rachel. Madeline had long blonde hair that went down to the small of her back. She had blue eyes and her slim figure showed from her participation in dance. Most specifically ballet. Rachel on the other hand had dark brown hair. It was almost black with slight natural red highlights. Her dark brown eyes laughed and she sped ahead due to her participation in skiing. All the girls were wearing shorts except for Bizz's "skort" as well as tank tops. Finally they reached the parlor and Rachel received a whack upside the head from Madeline.

"Owwww…" moaned Rachel.

"You deserved it! And I thought you'd be used to it by now!" retorted Madeline. The other three rolled their eyes and went up to the counter. "We'll have one scoop moose tracks, one scoop cookie dough, one scoop coffee, one scoop chocolate, and one scoop cheesecake please," ordered Ashley. 

"All in a cone please!" added Bizz. 

In another corner of the store were a group of five boys the same age as the girls. They were chatting animatedly over the win of the USA to Portugal in the World Cup Finals. 

"Oh please! Give me a break! It was a fluke!" protested one boy with blondish brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah right! A header into the goal was a fluke…" drawled a brown haired and brown eyed boy.

"Are you guys ever gonna give this up?" asked another blondish brown haired boy. 

"NO!" yelled both.

"Okay, okay… just asking…" muttered the third. 

"Well anyway, check out the ladies at the counter!" exclaimed a black haired brown-eyed boy. 

"Wow…" whistled another. "She looks like one of my exes." 

"Every girl looks like an ex to you!" chorused the group. The boy glared back. 

Meanwhile the girls took the seats by the windows. "Those guys are staring at us…" commented Madeline.

"Really?" asked Bizz interested.

"Uh huh."

"Well well well then…" said Bizz standing up. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Ashley.

"To do a little flirting!" was the reply. The girls looked at each other and then scrambled after her. "Wait up!" they called.

"They're coming over!" exclaimed one.

"Just play it cool," said another. 

"Hi guys!" greeted a curly haired one.

"Hi," they replied. 

"Well we were just wondering why you were watching us…" another girl said. 

"Way to be blunt Rachel," muttered a third.

"No reason. Just curious," said a blonde.

"'Bout what?" asked another girl.

"Never mind. Anyway, I'm Taylor," said the black haired one. "These are supposedly my friends Paul, Chris, Graham, and Hayden." (A/N: YES BIZZ! HE IS FOR YOU! lol) 

"Okay, well I'm Priyal, these are my friends Rachel, Madeline, Ashley, and Bizz," replied one of the girls.

"You girls want to sit down?" asked Chris.

"No, we're going back to Rachel's. For some odd reason she has a MAJOR obsession with Rush Hour 2," said Madeline.

"DO NOT! Besides what about your obsession with M*A*S*H?" retorted Rachel. 

"Whatever," replied Madeline. 

"Wait did you say Rush Hour 2?" asked Paul.

"Yeah."

"You're not the Rachel I went to school with are you? At Blacklick?" inquired Paul.

"Oh my god…" gasped Rachel. All of a sudden the girls started to laugh. 

"The PAUL that YOU had a crush on?!" laughed Ashley.

"Shut up you guys!"

"You had a crush on me?" It was complete chaos with laughter and accusations flying around the room. Finally ending with the realization that yes it was the same Paul, Chris was someone Madeline had a crush on, same for Priyal and Taylor, Graham and Ashley, and Bizz and Hayden. 

"Now this is awkward…" commented Bizz.

"You can say that again," replied Hayden. Bizz grinned, "Now this is awkward!" 

"Well we got to get going," said Rachel. "We promised my mom we'd help with dinner. Today is the the Fourth of July after all."

"Well, I guess we'll see you later…" said Graham.

"Yeah…" So with a couple of good-byes the girls left and began their trek home with five boys watching them long after they disappeared. 

It was about midnight when something happened that would change the fate of those ten forever. The smell of sparklers and firecrackers still wafted through the air. Rachel's parents had retired for the night and her brothers were off back home with their families. The five girls were sitting out on the deck idly drinking cold soda and watching the neon lights appearing here and there with the lightning bugs. The silence was not deafening, but peaceful until…

"Meow…"

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah," said Madeline.

"That's weird," commented Rachel.

"What?" asked Bizz. 

"No one around here has a cat…" said Rachel.

"You sure? It could be a stray…" said Priyal.

"I'm positive. Here kitty kitty kitty…" she called softly. Almost eerily, two SILVER eyes peeked through the brush. Cautiously a cat emerged. Not much bigger than your normal housecat, this one was much different. Besides the silver eyes, it had an unusual coat. It was striped like a tiger and had a shooting star like symbol on its forehead.

"Wow…" said Rachel. With a careful hand she reached out for the skittish cat. Surprisingly, the cat jumped into her arms.

"Such a cute cat!" said Priyal. 

"I would appreciate not being called a "cat" please. I feel so inferior," said the "cat." Rachel shrieked and dropped the "cat."

"I've been searching for you for a long time Princess," said the cat. 

I think I'll just stop here! lol. Like I'd do that to you…

"Shit! A talking cat! Now I KNOW I inhaled too many fumes!" exclaimed Priyal.

"Again with the cat business! And no you are not high," said the cat sighing. (A/N: That's for you Priyal! No tennis ball cans this time!) "Well I guess now is a better time than any…" continued the cat. "Where are your knights?"

"Knights?" asked Madeline.

"Yes knights. Your protectors."  
"We don't know what you're talking about, but I sure as hell don't need a knight protector or whatever!" exclaimed Bizz.

"Then I guess I better show you all at once who you really are…" sighed the "cat." With a strange glow and a burst of silver light, the "cat" wasn't a "cat" anymore. Instead there was a beautiful Siberian tiger standing there. In another flash of silver light there were five yells and there lying on the deck were Paul, Chris, Taylor, Graham, and Hayden. 

"What the hell?" asked Graham.

"Yeah, what the hell are you doing in my backyard!" demanded Rachel.

"I'll explain everything," said the tiger.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" exclaimed the guys.

"Settle down and take a seat," gestured the tiger. Warily the group nodded and each took a seat on the deck. "Let's begin," said the tiger. "My name is Wind. I was guardian and advisor to her royal highness Princess Selenity of the Silver Millennium."

"Wait. Isn't that just a myth?" asked Chris.

"Hon, you're talking to a cat, excuse me tiger, I'm willing to hear this out!" said Ashley. Wind nodded his approval. 

"As I was saying, I was guardian of Princess Selenity. The oldest child of the moon. I was to train her to become the best ruler ever to rule the moon. However, there was a problem. She wanted nothing to do with her birthright. So she struck a deal with her mother. If her mother had another child, Selenity would be free to do whatever she wished, which was to become a protector of love and justice. A Senshi. It just so happened that Queen Serenity did have another daughter who she named Serenity after herself. So Selenity and myself traveled to the Haven. The have was the training grounds of the Senshi and Knight Protectors. There she met the people who would later be in her royal court and she became one of the most powerful Senshi that ever existed. She would later fight in the bloody Senshi Wars and upon her return to the moon; she would fight one last battle…" finished Wind.

"But why are you telling us this?" asked Rachel.

"Because YOU are Princess Selenity," he said to Rachel. It was silent. Even the crickets stopped their musical serenade.

"You're kidding right?" asked Rachel in disbelief. Wind shook his head. "But that's impossible!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing's impossible. As Ms. Ashley said over there, you're listening to a talking tiger," replied Wind.

"But if she's the Princess, how do we fit in?" asked Graham.

"You were part of her royal court, as well as her best friends and confidants. You were, as she put it, her partners-in-crime," said Wind. "Except for Paul that is."

"Why me?" asked Paul.

"Because you were her fiancé," Wind replied.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed them both. 

"Perhaps it would be better if I just showed you," said Wind gently. Wordlessly, the group nodded. With another flash of silver light, the group was introduced back in time. To the time where they all wore long ball gowns, fought for the peace of the universe, and were in love… (A/N: I'll write about what happened in this part in random flashbacks throughout the story, but for right now I just want to get this chapter done!)

The flashbacks were full of pain, sorrow, loss, happiness, joy, emotions that even forbidden to feel at that time. Gradually memories of their past lives returned to them and the group awoke to their current world with a start.

"Oh my god…" was the phrase echoed by the group.

"How could we have forgotten?" whispered Priyal.

"All the pain and suffering…" said Hayden.

"Who we were…" added Paul. "Rachel, are you alright?" She was silent. Her head was bowed and with a start everyone realized the water dripping onto the deck floor. 

"Rachel…" said Madeline. They saw her tense up and in a warbled voice asked, "Wind, if it's been so long, why have we been awakened now?"

"Your sister is in trouble," said Wind. Rachel stiffened.

"Are you okay?" asked Ashley. With a smile Rachel lifted her head. "Suit up guys. We're going to Japan."

"YES!" was the chorus of voices that followed the declaration. With a grin Rachel held out her hand. There in her hand was a simple silver pen with a shooting star exactly like Wind's on top. She raised it into the air…

"UNIVERSAL STAR POWER!"

A wave of silver crashed over her giving her a white bodysuit, with a twirl a silver mini skirt appeared. More silver appeared on her feet creating soft silver boots that went up to just below her knees. A silver sailor collar appeared with black highlights. With two flashes of silver a black bow appeared on the back of the mini skirt with the bow's tails going down to the backs of her knees. Another black bow appeared on the front of her chest, but this one had a black gem in the center, which was in fact a miniature galaxy. With another burse of silver light her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a silver clip. Her hands were covered with wrist length gloves. And with a last silver burst her silver tiara appeared with a black star-like gem in the center and two dainty black opal studs appeared in each ear.

Paul let out a low whistle. "I forgot how short these things are…" commented Rachel. 

"Well back off girl! It's our turn now!" chorused the girls.

"SPACE GUARDIAN POWER!" yelled Madeline.

"TIME GUARDIAN POWER!" yelled Priyal.

"NATURE GUARDIAN POWER!" yelled Ashley.

"LIFE GUARDIAN POWER!" yelled Bizz.

Like Rachel, colorful waves crashed over all the girls. Madeline was gold, Priyal a copper, Ashley a deep forest green, and Bizz a royal blue that was almost black. (A/N: As much as I would love to explain the transforming sequence, I'll just explain the outfits. As for the knights, I will not explain the sequence 'cause I'm not that sick people!)

Madeline had a white bodysuit, gold mini skirt, gold collar with scarlet highlights, gold slippers (resembling toe shoes), the same bows as Rachel only in scarlet and her front bow had an eight pointed star in gold. She also had her hair braided into one long braid with gold barrettes in it, her tiara was silver with a scarlet gemstone, and she also had wrist length gloves. (A/N: When I say wrist length gloves I mean the ones like the Outers have.) In her ears were two dainty, dangling ruby earrings.

Priyal had a white bodysuit, copper mini skirt, copper collar with navy blue highlights, copper colored sandals, the same bows as Universe and Space only hers were navy blue and had a copper eight pointed star on the front. Her black hair was held back with a copper headband. She had a silver tiara with a navy blue gemstone, navy blue star earrings, and wrist length gloves.

Ashley had a white bodysuit, forest green mini skirt, forest green collar with gold highlights, forest green high heels, her bows were gold with a forest green eight-pointed star. Her silver tiara sported a green gem as did her earrings. She also had wrist length gloves.

Bizz had a white bodysuit, blue mini skirt, blue collar with silver highlights, blue combat boots (A/N: lol. You again Bizz!), her bows were silver with a blue eight pointed star. Her silver tiara had a blue gem as did her earrings and she had wrist length gloves.

"Cute," commented Ashley turning around. 

"Hayden, close your mouth," said Bizz smirking. 

"Hurry up you guys! Let's get going!" exclaimed Rachel tapping her foot. The guys nodded.

"UNIVERSAL KNIGHT POWER!"

"SPACE KNIGHT POWER!"

"TIME KNIGHT POWER!"

"NATURE KNIGHT POWER!"

"LIFE KNIGHT POWER!"

In a flash the guys were completely transformed. Each had silver armor, which represented their allegiance to Paul. The same went for the silver tiaras the girls had which symbolized their bond with Rachel. Each knight had a cape, which matched his partners. Paul in black, Chris in gold, Taylor in copper, Graham in forest green, and Hayden in navy blue.

"About time!" said Bizz. 

"We didn't take as long as you!" retorted Graham.

"We'll you guys just shut up!" yelled Rachel.

"Good idea," said Paul.

"Thanks," she replied. "Now let's get going!"

"Rachel…" came a voice. "Are you and the girls going to bed sometime TODAY?!"

"We're going now Mom. Sorry about waking you!" called Rachel. She winced. "Come on, let's get going." So that night an alliance was formed between ten very special people. An alliance that was a force to be reckoned with.

DONE! DONE! DONE! Finally! As you can see, there are several inside jokes in this, but the rest should be all right. I'll get the next part out as soon as possible, but until then please R/R!

Thanks!

-Sailor Universe


	2. Welcome to the New Pad

OMG! I put out a chapter! Finally! I've just been so busy. School is hell with all the new crap and now exams! I'm on winter break, but I have to study for midterms and I was in Texas! I'll try and get another chapter up soon! But it also really depends on your reviews! I know I may not be The Mouse or Kayjuli (both great writers! Read their stories!), but I do like reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko! However, the Guardians, penthouse design, plot, and any other new characters coming in are MINE! Oh yeah! If you noticed, I get a lil bit carried away on the penthouse. I've watched too many Real Worlds, Cribs, and Crib Crashers (all belong to MTV). My grampa is an architect so I spend half of my day on the Sims designing. FYI: Any comment made towards Uranus being an Amazon is not an insult. In fact she's my fave, but the guys are just losers! ^_- Moonie is gonna act like a ditz, but not for long! Oh yeah, if I don't use Cape Boy too much please don't be offended. I'm joining the Murder Mamo Cult! lol. Thanks so much to those who DID review. You lone two people….. Thank you! Special cookies for you! And a huge amount of gratitude to Topaz who has drawn pics of all of the girls! They're absolutely amazing and I hope to have them put up soon. Just have to pray my computer doesn't crash! Enjoy! 

"By god this is boring," yawned Chris.

"No duh. It's 4:30 in the bloody morning you idiot!" retorted Madeline.

"Why'd we have to catch a flight this early?" inquired a sleepy Priyal.

"Cause it's like a fifteen hour flight to Japan," answered Paul.

"Either way, this sucks," chimed in Hayden

"Here, here!" chorused everyone. It certainly must have been a strange sight to see. Nine young people in their early twenties sat in a large group each with a cup in hand either from Cup O Joes or Starbucks. Although, two had already been spilled as their owners had dozed off. The Guardians, as they were now called, all sat in some sort of early morning daze as they waited for their flight to begin boarding. "Hey, I'm back. My mom was like where's a number I can reach you so I gave her Rachel's number and told her I'd be at her apartment," said Ashley as she walked over.

"You didn't!" shrieked Rachel while earning several weird looks from other passengers.

"Yah, I did. Why?"

"Cause I told my mom that I'd be at YOUR place," answered Rachel.

"Shit," said Ashley.

"Yup." The two looked at each other and started giggling. 

"You know, giving those two Vanilla Crèmes in the morning IS NOT a good idea," stated Graham. Sighing, everyone went back to his or her hot drinks.

(A/N: Basically people, airplane flights are boring. So I'm skipping that lil scene and going straight to the new pad! FYI: They got a taxi to the new place. I'll give them wheels or something later!)

"HOLY SHIT! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" exclaimed Taylor. All ten of the Guardians including Wind (who was still grumbling about being locked in cargo for fifteen hours) stared up in amazement at the huge skyscraper, which was now their home. The Triumph Building was a major office building in downtown Tokyo and was also housing the new penthouse on the top floor. Carl Triumph, Graham's uncle, had allowed the ten to stay in the new penthouse in exchange that Ashley would be available for some consulting on the latest fashions being created. (A/N: The Triumph building is like a fashion studio. A REALLY BIG FASHION STUDIO). "Race you!" yelled Bizz who picked up her luggage and started to sprint off to the front doors.

"No fair!" yelled Priyal and started a hot pursuit. Everyone else just laughed and ran towards the doors where the grinning doorman let them through. Needless to say, all of Guardians were given strange looks as the raced towards their private elevator and their new home. When they reached the elevator, everyone piled in and Paul pushed the button for the 50th floor. (A/N: I have no idea how many floors and building can have, but just imagine that it's really tall and they live on the top floor.) The ten waited in baited breaths for the elevator to reach the top. It seemed to take a lifetime when the sound of a small bell pealed and the doors opened. "Oh my god…" were the first words out of Rachel's mouth. Slowly, the ten strangers and one cat walked out of the elevator and set their luggage on the floor. Before them was a work of art in itself. (A/N: YEAH! I LOVE WRITING THESE TYPES OF SCENES!)

The walls were high, even for a penthouse. The pillars, which adorned the wall, had gold covered ivy crawling up the sides, which lead to the domed glass ceiling, which revealed the clear and cloudless sky overhead. The floor was a dark gray, almost black, marble. It continued for about ten of fifteen feet where it stopped at a pair of beautifully crafted French doors. The doors were made of a dark and heavy wood, and etched into the doors were two magnificent creatures. Twisting around each other and directing their gazes to the newcomers, were a pair of twin dragons. (A/N: Whenever I refer to dragons, they're the Chinese type) Their long and slender bodies as well as the magnificent detail almost made it seem as if the etching were alive. Slowly, almost cautiously, Graham approached the doors and inserted the key he had been given into the lock. He turned the key and opened the doors. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside.

They stepped into a foyer with sky blue, almost white, walls. The carpet was soft and comfortable and was the color of cream. There was a side table made of mahogany against one wall and on it were nine keys for everyone have and a vase of white stargazer lilies. Above the table was a 17th or 18th century gold mirror that had several unicorns grazing in the bottom of the frame. The foyer led into the main living, or family, room. The walls and floor were done in the same paint and carpet as the foyer, however, the light from the doors leading out to the balcony gave the room a cheerier look. There was also a door leading off to the right, as well as a dark hallway that continued through the penthouse. The room was quite large with a high ceiling as well. The ceiling was painted as a mural of a mix of Asian culture. Dragons, phoenixes, unicorns, griffins, and about every other mystical creature lived in harmony on that ceiling. Whether they were grazing in a field that glimmered like diamonds from morning dew, or if they were perched in the famed jeweled trees from Arabian tales, everything was at peace. The couch was made of fine white leather and two sides of it turned into recliners, which Chris and Hayden immediately made use of. On either side of the couch were a white leather recliner made the same as the couch. (Paul, Graham, and Taylor raced to the remaining chairs, but sadly Paul lost and was forced to sit in the NON-RECLINING part of the couch.) However, Paul's mood changed when he propped his feet up on the class coffee table in front of him. "You break it you buy it," warned Graham. Paul shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

"No T.V.?!" exclaimed Hayden.

"You guys are such losers," sighed Bizz. With that she walked over to the coffee table and picked up a large black controller. She looked at it for a minute then pressed a button. The walls pulled back to reveal a 65" widescreen projection T.V. the guys looked at each other and yelled, "YES!" Rachel rolled her eyes and walked off into the door off of the living room. Inside, was a dream. There was a large, circular, informal dining table set with eleven chairs. Off to the side was a bar with stools and a sink. Beyond that was another door that Rachel walked into and inside was a chef's greatest fantasy come true. On all the walls, was a black, granite countertop. The walls were done with an oriental red tile and had several gold phoenixes spreading their wings on the walls. In the center was a small island with on which there were several stovetops. Above that, was a rack of pots, pans, and other cooking tools by some of the finest kitchen makers. The pantry was hidden by a shoji screen with a picture of a dragon on it and was quite well stocked. (FYI: It's a walk in). The refrigerator and freezer were HUGE to say the least. There was enough room to run a restaurant. Four large ovens were set into one of the walls and cabinets stocked with food lined the walls above the countertops. 

Meanwhile, while Rachel was checking out the kitchen, the other girls had headed down the hallways to check out the rooms. Madeline opened the first door on the right. The room was gorgeous to say the least. The room was painted a beautiful darkish-red and the walls seemed to be wood paneling. Off to the sides were two doors painted gold. The room itself, however, was huge! There were three four-poster king sized beds against the wall. Each bed was made of the finest mahogany and had a purple, gold- fringed, canopy that had drawn curtains with a gold rope. All were done in a dark purplish color and the sheets and pillows each had a gold fringe. On the floor was a beautiful Persian rug, which was fitted for the entire floor, and in a corner was an enormous pile of pillows and blankets, which could be easily moved for sitting places. A purple and gold draped window revealed the bustling city of Tokyo outside. All in all, the entire room looked straight out of an Arabian Tale. Inside one of the doors was a walk in closet with ample space for more clothes. (Like the girls didn't bring enough!) Through the other door was a large bathroom. Of course, large didn't do the room to justice. There were three sinks set in a white marble counter top. The faucets were made of gold and each handle and faucet was a leaping dolphin. A huge lighted mirror was set in front of the sinks. A door led off into the shower area where two showers sat side by side. Priyal peered into one and the inside of the shower was made of a royal blue tile. A bench was against the wall and the handles and showerhead were gold dolphins as well. There was even a hand held showerhead off to the side. Both showers already contained Bath and Body Works shampoo and body wash in several types. Toilet stalls were off in another door off the main bathroom, but the coup d'gra was the enormous Jacuzzi bathtub found behind a silk screen. It could easily be used as a hot tub and the same gold faucets and handles were accessible. The entire bathroom was done in a royal blue tile and gold embellished features. 

"Shit, Michigan colors… Rachel's gonna be pissed," said Madeline

"Let's go inside the other rooms!" suggested Ashley and she walked through another door of the bathroom into an adjoining bedroom. This bedroom was decorated in as a Baroque style. Two four-poster beds exactly like the other room's sat against the wall. They were made of a white polished wood with gold songbirds winding around the posts. A white canopy was draped over the bed and the sheets were done in white and gold thread. Each pillow was painstakingly stitched with intricate designs. A window showing a view of the city was done as a window seat with a white cushion and gold pillows. A white wood panel led to the walk in closet and another panel led to the bathroom, which they had just exited. In a corner of the room was a chaise lounge with several blankets and pillows for a subtle effect. The walls were a simple white wooden paneling (A/N: all "wood paneling" is courtesy of the SIMS ^_-). However, on one wall was a beautiful painting of a ball or cotillion with dancers dressed in all colors whirling around the ballroom. "Hey! What are ya'll doing in here and what's with the Michigan shit in the ba…." asked Rachel as she strode in, but trailed off as she looked at the room. "Holy…."

"I call this room!" yelled Ashley.

"Arabian room is MINE." Screamed Rachel and made a mad dash for the room.

"I'm in this one!" called Bizz.

"Damn! That leaves us with Rachel," grinned Priyal good-naturedly at Madeline. 

"I heard that!" they heard from the other room. Madeline and Priyal just looked at each other and then raced for the other room.

Meanwhile, our lovable boys, sat in front of the T.V. watching some soccer game or another. "Where'd the girls go?" asked Taylor.

"Have no idea," answered Chris.

"Anyone feel like this is some demented version of the Real World?" inquired Hayden and gestured to the surroundings. There were several acknowledgements by that statement. "You guys getting your rooms or not?" they guys heard from down the hallway. 

"Coming!" yelled Paul. "Come on you guys before they decide to turn one of our rooms into a powder room or something…."

"Shut up!" was another yell. 

"Wait a sec, anyone seen our faithful guardian around?" asked Hayden.

"Yeah where is Wind," asked Paul.

"She went out after we came in. Something about patrolling… I dunno. I wasn't really paying attention," said Chris. 

"Whatever," said Graham. Sighing heavily, the guys continued down the hallway. The hall had the same look as the foyer and living room and had several dim light fixtures on each wall. When they reached the first door on the left, Chris pushed the door open. Like the girls rooms, this one had two large four-poster canopy beds. However, this one had a slight Egyptian motif. The beds had gold colored sheets and had black trim. The canopy was black and the wood of the bad was a polished gleaming black. The walls were done as hieroglyphics. Each wall held a testament to the Nile. The carpet was a soft beige color and their toes sunk into it. Several comfortable armchairs sat off to the side done in black leather. A window overlooked part of the city as well as the ocean on one wall. "See! Someone actually knows me for the king I am!" stated Chris and fell on to one of the beds. 

"Yeah right," muttered Paul then quickly added, "I get the other bed!" 

"Room's pretty cool," said Graham. "But where's the bathroom and stuff?" 

"You called a screwed up room man," said Taylor and leaned against a wall, but he quickly regretted that. "Shit!" he yelled as he fell backward.

"You all right?" asked Hayden.

"Yeah. Found your closet," muttered Taylor sitting up. A piece of the wall had swung into reveal the closet. 

"Sweet!" exclaimed Chris. After some prodding, another section of the wall swung in revealing the bathroom. The bathroom was done in a jade green tile and had gold handles as well. Except these handles had rearing lions instead of dolphins. The showers were found off in another door and the toilets behind another. Three sinks were placed side by side in a black marble countertop. Graham let out a low whistle. "Thank you Uncle Carl…" he said.

"Amen to that!" grinned Hayden. 

"Hey guys!" said a voice and they turned around to see Bizz standing at the doorway. "Graham, total props to your uncle for this place!" she said. "You guys should check out your other room. I hope you guys like Lord of the Rings…" she said grinning. Without even asking what she meant, Taylor opened the door. It was like they had just stepped into Rivendell. (A/N: I LOVE THIS MOVIE! I made this room because I'm designing each room of the house into a different culture, if you haven't noticed already that it. LOTR is a culture in its own and only because I ran out of ideas…) There were the usual three four-poster canopy beds. Unlike Rivendell however, the beds were done in an emerald green with a silver trim. The wood was fine mahogany and had carved leaves twining up the sides. The carpet was plush green and the walls were done in subtle shades of green and brown to produce a forest like effect. A window overlooked Tokyo Park and was adorned by green curtains. Some green plush chairs sat in a corner by the window. A curtain of ivy lead to the walk in closet of the side. 

"Wow," said Paul as he walked in with Chris. 

"Not bad," grinned Chris. Rachel peaked her head into the room. "Hey! Love the room! Anyway, we just found a couple more rooms down the hall. There's a study, exercise room, and a laundry room. Very nice. Graham, tell your uncle that I'm never leaving," grinned Rachel. Graham laughed. 

"Don't mean to burst your bubble and all, but are we eating tonight or what?" asked Chris.

"Well, we want to go out. See what Tokyo's like and all," chimed in Ashley as she appeared. 

"Sounds good, but no sushi," said Paul.

"Awww… you guys suck!" whined Rachel and disappeared to change into something else. With that, Ashley and Bizz followed and the guys split up into their respective rooms to get ready for a night on the town.

*~* 1 hr. later *~*

"Wow! Tokyo's huge! And the best part is you can walk anywhere!" exclaimed Rachel. 

"Tell me about it!" agreed Madeline looking up at a skyscraper. At the moment, the Guardians were in search of a good restaurant (with no sushi), as well as, hopefully spot Serenity. All of the young men and women were dressed in clothes fit for a night on the town. All the girls, except for Ashley, were dressed in flares either denim or suede. Ashley was in a suede skirt. Since it was a relatively warm night, all were in short sleeve shirts or halters. The guys were dressed in jeans and jerseys except for Hayden. Of course, Bizz came right out with, "Oh yeah! My man is WEARING that Abercrombie! Mmmm hmmm…" Everyone laughed at that. It was right as they were passing the park that a strange feeling swept over the ten. Everyone exchanged glances then nodded as they ran towards a secluded area of the park. "I guess this means no dinner," grumbled Chris.

"Later," whispered Madeline. 

"All right! Let's do it people!" pumped Taylor.

"Universal Star Power!"

"Universal Knight Power!"

"Space Guardian Power!"

"Space Knight Power!"

"Time Guardian Power!"

"Time Knight Power!" 

"Nature Guardian Power!"

"Nature Knight Power!"

"Life Guardian Power!"

"Life Knight Power!"

In a blazing glory of lights, the ten guardians stood transformed in the park. With a quick nod in agreement they leaped off to the source of the negative energy. "I could get used to this!" yelled Hayden.

"Faster than a speeding bullet!" chimed in Paul.

"Oh hardy har har," muttered Madeline. 

"Hardy har har? Well at least it's not 'Mum's the word'," said Rachel grinning.

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?" asked Madeline.

"Nope!"

"Damn…"

"Guys! Stop! Look!" pointed out Bizz and stopped in a high branch of a tree.

"Stop, look, and listen! Whoa! Flashback to Safety Town there…." Said Graham.

"Shut up and watch!" retorted Ashley. Everyone followed her gaze and widened their eyes at the battle below. Two girls in fukus and a guy in a tux were battling fiercely with a giant monster. The monster was about eight feet tall and had two wicked looking scythes for arms. The two girls were nimbly, well one of them anyway, dodging the arms. One was dressed in a dark blue skirt and collar with gold bows. Her hair was in a short boyish cut and she clearly knew how to fight as she let loose a stream of ground shaking energy at the youma. The other girl, however, seemed totally out of place. Her layered skirt and wings gave her an ethereal appearance. However, it seemed to be a total oxymoron with the way the girl was handling the youma. This girl's hair was in a familiar hairstyle with two small buns on either side of her head and two long blonde streamers trailing from either side. "That seems so familiar…" muttered Rachel. Rachel was shaken out of her reverie, however, when Taylor started snickering. "What is it?" asked Bizz.

"I have to say, I know who I'm giving the award to for biggest loser of tonight!"

"Who?

"Cape boy there. He looks like some reject from the prom and is throwing away corsages with those roses there," Taylor snickered. The group burst out into quiet laughter, but it soon died down as the look on Rachel's face came back. "What is it Ray?" asked Madeline.

"That girl seems so familiar…"

"Which one? The ditz or the Amazon?" asked Chris.

"Both, but the "ditz" just strikes a chord with me…" trailed off Rachel.

"She should. She's your sister after all," interjected a voice. The group whirled around and there stood Wind in full tiger form.

"That's Serenity! It can't be!" came several protests. 

"It is."

"Damn. I thought I trained her better than that!" said Rachel and winced as Serenity went tripping out of the way of an energy blast. 

"And gave her a better sense of fashion," added Ashley.

"It's because she does not remember you," came the reply.

"WHAT?!?!"

"When Queen Serenity sent Serenity and all the others to the future, there were some side effects. The capsules (since put together on such short notice) had some mental impacts causing some things to be erased," explained Wind.

"But I'm her sister!" protested Rachel.

"Which is why you're here to MAKE her remember," said Wind gently. Rachel pursed her lips then nodded. She looked back at the battle. "Alright then people. Let's give her some back up then eh?" announced Rachel.

"Right!" chorused the others, and with a cry the Guardians leapt into the fray.

CLIFFIE! Well it's 3 in the morning so I gotta go to bed… Fanifiction.net is being a bitch lately so I'm not even gonna bother. Anyway, please R/R! This is pitiful and this is my longest chapter yet! I'll try and get another out soon, but midterms are gonna have me in a 2 week heart attack. As well as the Fiesta Bowl! GO OSU! I LOVE MAURICE HALL!!!!! KILL MIAMI! No offense to all you Miami lovers! Once again, thanks to Topaz for your support, encouragement, and contribution! There's another reviewer and I'm sorry I forgot your name! ::sweatdrops:: Thanks to you too! I'll give you special kudos next time, which will be hopefully soon now that I know what I'm doing!

Please R/R!

-Sailor Universe


End file.
